misencyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
World
The world, invented in 1998 by Jessie McCartney, is a theoretical phenominon taking place in 1998-2009 AD, often considered the years of war and destruction (to hippies and beliveres). This "world" has other names, such as Earth, the coolest planet, the planet with water, and . When the world was created, there was much fighting with swords and shields, when this one guy from the "future" takes out a bazooka and kills everyone. He then puts his hat on backwards and calls himself "Arnold Schwarzenegger" (as a teenager, of course, when he looked just like Will Smith at the time). America undoubtfully has the middle finger in front of their country, as a signal of respect to the other countries, who don't know crap what it really means, so America just says, "Alright, we'll go with that," and so the other countries are left unknownst to what it means. The word "world" To offer some social tips: it is considered impolite to say that someone is as big as the world, or that virtually any body part is, for that matter, so no one should take it as a compliment, because it is not. It may be used to start fights, even. The word "world" is Latin for Shut Your Mouth Before I Shut it For You, and in German, "world" in their language (which is wrong) it means America, which, of course, is sometimes even what Americans think they are: the world. They think that nothing can touch them, especially with their song, "You can't touch this," by Ricky Bobby James, a former therapist-nascar racer, who won 37 medals in the Twilight Olympics (which is held at dawn every decade or so; no one really remembers how far apart the olympic years are), all of which related to "Worst Nascar Racer the World Has Ever Seen" and the "Give it Up, Fool, You Can't Race" award. But that's getting offtrack to the subject we're talking about here. History President Jackson When the chimpanzee of African Blue Whales dropped the banana that made Pearl Harbor blow up in the 1990\'s, President (Michael) Jackson, after someone had made a 2,778th assassination attempt, over his two months term, he declared that the world was to be created, but no one liked that idea so a fly landed on him and he fell over and died. And yes, all that skin bleach came off, too. John "Right On" Lennon The next person to try and declare that the world be created was John Lennon, who rose up from the dead and drove a 1902 Chevrelot Cadillac Ford Dodge Toyota Mazda Honda Accord Lamborgini Sports Truck to the Science Convention about the creation of the world. He had this to say: :"People of this world, I must admit that even though no one is paying attention to me, I'm really just happy to be here right now at this very moment. Because you are all my favorite fans. No, it's okay, that guy can cuss me out if he wants. Anyway, what I was going to say, was that this world should be created because of all the mass destruction the Trix Rabbit has caused in the passed 30 years. Their commericals have killed 300,000,000 people, which is about a 40th, of half of a third of a population of part of the United States." But then, he was shot in the head, just like Albert Einstein and Churchill and Bethoven and Mozart. And all those other people who are unimportant. Aftermath He was rushed to the hospital after a few years when they finally figured out that he was shot, because for the few years before that, no one could understand what a gun was. No one had any idea how to work the thing, until they figured out that one terrorist, named Dick Van Dyke, came to the rescue and blew Lennon's head off with a gun. Tragically. On the news, they seemed to love showing that clip over and over for hours, his head being shot off. This was an exciting moment for the news, but not for everyone else (you know, Bulgaria and all them), as some people loved Lennon, and to find out that he was shot, they brought him flowers, which was what killed him, as John Lennon was allergic to Venus FlyTraps, along with many other things: water, medicine, couches, wasps, flies, moms, teenagers, children, schools, jobs, pencils, pens, the Beatles, doorknobs, food, tables, chairs, humans, and some other things. So the world was created on his behalf on December 36th, 1998, as he threatened to rise from the dead again if they didn't. See also *Earth Category:Geography